Runaway Robot
by ghostel
Summary: Chance is given another chance by leaving his home and reconnecting with his love interest, Zenyx. Things unfold.
1. Chapter 1 - The trip

It was time to do something. It was time to leave.

Leaves flew as I took a mad ride down the brightly lit street, through the crowds of people. The wheels on my soles seemed to create smoke from going so fast, but maybe my mind was just going fast too.

I couldn't take the pressure, as all of us have a limit. But this time, I felt free. It's not like my roommate would worry about why I left. He might find me eventually, though. You can't really lose a huge robot.

I towered over the humans walking against me, and some stopped to stare in confusion. A heavily built cyborg skating down the street in large roller skates seemed a bit unusal, I'm sure. At this point, I didn't care. I had to be by myself, after all these years. I was so damn tired of being used. I am not a servant. I may be a cyborg, but I'm smart. I'm a friend, a family member. A person.

As I got faster, slowly a grin began to form on my face. The realization hit me that I'm free. I knew the cold hard truth that it would be tough out there in the wild.

Zenyx was there for me, though. My best friend, and love interest. We went hand in hand. Me, a cyborg, and him, a shapeshifting entity with a heart pure as light. He was such a sweetheart, and he really proved it that night I called him up in distress, my circuts overheated from panic, dents in my metal. I never thought my own roommate, someone I thought was my friend, would be so rough with me. Would even dare try to hurt me.

Sometimes, people turn their backs on you. But that doesn't make everybody bad.

And it wasn't my fault, either.

I stopped and looked up at the tall apartment building, with more floors than I could count. An advantage to being a robot: rocket boots. My roller skates retracted into my feet, being replaced with a pair of brown boots. With a leap into the air, the flames ignited and burned with such a blasts it put a jolt of acceleration through my system and I shot upwards in confidence.

I've never visited him too much, but I knew he was on the 4th floor, room 20. It wasn't too hard. Winter was coming, and he LOVED Christmas, so all I had to do was find the wreath and pictures of little snowmen decorated on his large balcony doors. I landed and walked to them, knocking. "Ze? Are you here?" Even if he was absent from his apartment, I'd probably still wait around for him, but I knew he wouldn't leave his apartment when he was expecting me. "Just a moment~!" His cheery voice rang through the apartment, and the crystal clear joy caused a bright red light to dance across my cheeks, my stomach flipping. He appeared suddenly, and I saw his large thick fingers pull open the doors by the metal handles. His smile was as bright as the glowing circle on his chest, and his white eyes showed just as much joy. "Chance! It's so great to see you! I was worried you got lost. I'm glad you made it, I just finished making dinner." He invited me inside, and my feet returned to their regular prosthetic form. I walked inside, and admired how clean and neat his home was. I always felt super cozy and warm in his house, with so many stuffed animals and pillows and blankets, it felt like a giant fort.

He pulled me over to the kitchen and the smell of oil and chicken wafted into my nostrils. "Oh Ze, you didn't have to do this!" I smiled. "Maybe, but I did it anyway. I'd always do it for a great friend like you." He poked my cheek and went over to the food, which was done on time just for us. The strike of anguish that pained my heart over the word "friend" was rather subtle this time. Maybe it was because of the amazing smell of food, and the warm comfy feeling I had being with him. He set down the food on his black, glossy plates. We sat down at the TV immediately and turned it on. "Would you like to watch a movie?" He turned to me with that same welcoming smile I saw when I first walked in. I swear, hearts were floating around me at this point. The flustered feeling grew, causing me to stutter. "Y-Yeah! What kind?" I snapped out of it a bit and made it a goal to stay focused and respond more clearly next time I had to. "I was thinking...a horror movie." Oh no. Not this. He knows I hate horror movies. I sensed a sort of evil in his eyes, as if he were planning something. Maybe he had good intentions?

During the duration of 30 minutes, I got closer and closer to him, and soon was clinging onto him in fear. He surprisingly didn't pull away, and he wrapped his warm, ghost-like arm around me, pulling me close. I didn't notice it at the time, but instinctively the warmth made me calm down a bit. I sighed and scooted closer to him, and he looked down at me with a smile. "Chance, it's alright. You know that this isn't real. It's a bunch of humans with good makeup abilities." He giggled at how clingy I was.

"Y-Yeah, but..But I'm..I'm just scared, okay?" I cuddled closer, and he smiled wider. "Alright, I know, I know. I'll leave you alone on the subject, mkay?" "Alright."

As the movie continued, I found myself hiding behind him, my arms wrapped around him tightly. I couldn't see it, but I felt his face get a bit warm when I squeezed him tighter.

"Am I squeezing too hard?" "N-No! Don't...don't let go." His voice got quieter as he finished his sentence, and he looked down a bit. I couldn't help but giggle. "You're enjoying it, aren't you?" I rested my head on his shoulder and giggled. "N-No! I mean, yes! I-I'm enjoying it a lot, Chance."

I couldn't help but antagonize him. "Oooh, somebody has a stupid little crush on me, huh?" It felt super hypocritcal, considering how I had a stupid HUGE crush on him.

"...Maybe."

That's all I needed.

I got quiet, my heart raced faster than any CPU I've ever heard of. My entire face got hot and my servos whirred louder, as steam shot out of some slits in my exterior. I was overheating, and I had no intention on fixing it at the moment. All I could do was hold onto him, holding onto him as if the moment would end at any second. I wanted it to last forever. I was in love, I admit. And maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way.

"...Yes." After minutes of silence, that was his next response. I had lost sight of the original question, as I was brought into a trance of loose thoughts.

"Wh-huh?" I shook my head to snap out of it.

"Yes, I..I have a crush on you. And it's not just a small crush, it's pretty big."

At this point, I felt like my heart couldn't go any faster without it busting a wire. I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off.

"LOOK MAN, I KNOW YOU PROBABLY DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY! I'M SORRY FOR EVER MENTIONING IT. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! I CAN'T CONTROL MY FEELINGS, AND THEY'VE BEEN BUILDING UP FOR A YEAR NOW. I CAN'T HOLD IT IN-"

He had said enough for me, and all I had to do to shut him up was to pull his head my way. He looked at me with a blank stare, his eyes wide, glowing as usual. He had a deep red blush across his cheeks, his mouth not there, meaning it was closed. I had memorized where his mouth was. It's not like I hadn't stared at his face millions of times, wondering how events like this would play out. Without another word, I pulled his pitch black figure to me by his chin, and I tilted my head, pressing my warm lips against his. We closed our eyes and I ended up pressing up against him, warmth not just in my face, but filling my entire being. Our warmth was shared between the two of us, and I felt a spark light in my heart. A good spark. A spark of relief.


	2. Chapter 2 - TIME TO GET DIRTY (NSFW)

RUNAWAY ROBOT (PT. 2)

We pulled away with a sudden breath of fresh air, and I could feel the room rise in tension as we looked deep into each other's eyes. "Z-Zenyx.." I panted.

"Chance.." He said my name in response.

We sat there for a few more moments, staring into each other's eyes, until he reached over to the remote control and turned off the TV, leaving us in silence.

I had never thought that someone pressed up against me, running their hands up and down my chest would feel this...amazing. We were both stripped down to only our underpants. He had shifted to his physical form that actually has legs, in order to do this. I wasn't used to seeing him with feet, but I didn't care. I could get used to it later.

At the moment, I felt so glad that I was so tediously made and that I was so much like a human. Maybe not one, but a lot like one. It's truly amazing, what technology and a little bit of magic can do.

I'd known Zenyx for a long time, a bit over a year, and through that time, we definitely bonded. He was okay with me and my fears. My fears of being hurt, and my fears of being overwhelmed. You don't typically think of a robot having anxiety, right? Well, in that case, I guess I'm pretty pathetic in your eyes.

I'm such an innocent robot. I don't know about relationships, or intimacy. I trusted him, though. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't make me feel like everybody else does. He would treat me like a prince, and then some. I looked up at him, unsure of what to do, and very nervous. He stopped and looked down at me. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I'm just...scared and nervous. What if it hurts? Do I have to do anything?"

He smiled. "I'll take it from here, just relax, Chance. It isn't supposed to hurt if we practice enough. If it hurts, tell me, okay?"

I nod to him in response, and he leans his head down, beginning to kiss my neck. I couldn't help but bite my lip as my face lit up from my flustered feelings. "Zenyx, I..I feel..weird."

"In a good way?"  
>"Y-Yeah." I looked down at my underpants and saw a large bulge forming. "Um..i-is that supposed to happen?" I pointed down at my underpants, worried it meant something bad.<br>"Well, it just means I'm doing my job right. Don't worry, I'll get to it in a minute. It'll feel really nice, okay? Trust me."  
>"Don't worry, I-I DO trust you! Just..please be careful.." I hesitated, and was immediately silenced when a hand began to travel down my b0dy, rubbing my chest and getting down to the band of my underpants. The bulge under my boxers twitched a bit, and I began to feel more excited and flustered. I felt like everything was a blur, and in a good way. Slipping a finger into my boxers, about to pull them off, he looks up at me.<p>

"Are you okay to continue, Chance?"  
>"Y-Yes, Ze! Please...keep going. I'm enjoying this."<br>"Are you sur-"  
>"Yes." I nodded to reassure him. He smiled and nodded back, slowly pulling down my boxers.<p>

A long, thick shaft popped out of my underwear, rising to the occassion, twitching and begging for attention. I felt my cheeks light up and my eyes widen a bit at how large it was. "Ah..is..is it supposed to be this large?" I felt nervous already. I felt like I was overheating.

"Hey...calm down. It's..it's fine. I personally enjoy large ones so..I don't think we'll have a problem."  
>"Where..where does it go?"<br>He giggled. "I'll show you where it can go." A smirk replaces the warm smile on his face, and suddenly I saw a certain look in his eyes that showed some sort of odd hunger for something. I didn't know what, but it...interested me.

He grasped my member in his dark muscle of a hand, and began to gently stroke it, moving his hand up and down my shaft. I couldn't help but let quiet and subtle signs of my appreication slip out of my lips and into the dark room.

He went faster and faster, and soon I found myself squirming like a little child, whimpering and moaning his name. I had no idea what the term was to describe these feelings, but I damn well knew it felt good, and I didn't want it to stop. Suddenly, his hand pulled away, and I felt betrayed. "Wh..why did you stop?" I whimpered in a begging manner.

"You have to let me get some pleasure too!" He looks down at me with that same smirk from before, straddling my body. His crotch was just above my twitching, throbbing cock, and I just wanted to thrust against something so badly. I had no idea why I had these feelings, but I feel like something was just downloaded into my system, and I was feeling so impatient, wanting to open the file right away. I wanted to dive right into it and live it, experience it.

He pulled off his own boxers and threw them to the side, showing his massive erection as well. The thick johnson billowed small puffs of black smoke, like the rest of his being. I could physically see it pulse and throb, ready for whatever it is he was going to do. He positioned himself in front of me, pulling up my legs until he saw what he wanted. My plump, virgin ass was right there in front of him, and the look on his face made me realize what he wanted: me.

Holding himself back, he put my legs down and looked around. "Hold on, let me..let me get something." He gets up and looks through a drawer nearby, pulling out a tube of liquid and a small device. He walks back and straddles me once more, putting the device down on the couch and opening the bottle. He spills some of the mysterious liquid on his hands and rubs them together a bit, closing the bottle and putting it aside. He looked down at our members and began to stroke both of them lightly, only to spread some of the substance on them. He spread some around my ass as well, and experiencing the feeling of having something poke around there was pretty good.

"Are we...are we ready, yet?"  
>"I think we are, darlin'."<br>Ohh no. Oh no. He called me that, I HATE when he calls me that. I felt my cheeks deepen to insane levels and I narrowed my eyes at him. It always made me feel stupid and blushy when he said that, and he knew it. He giggled at my struggle and repositioned himself. With his tip pressed just against my ass, he looked at me once more.

"Ready?"  
>"Y-Yes, dear."<p>

I couldn't have prepared myself for what came next. This was no test, this was real life. Something I couldn't have imagined accurately without experiencing it. And hell, this was definitely an experience.

It started slow, as he began pushing it back and forth into me, pressing against every soft and sensitive spot imaginable. My eyes rolled back into my head and I lied there in ecstacy, my tongue hanging out as I got dominated by my best friend. I couldn't enjoy it more.

His calls of pleasure rang through my head and continuously made me throb for more. He began to speed up, and in minutes he was pounding me against the couch. He was a very tough, very built guy, and with his strength, it felt even more amazing to be roughly fucked into the couch with his thick shaft. My eyes closed and I began to whimper, my cock flicking upwards, leaking a bit of precum.

"Sh-Shit...I..I'm feeling something..I think I'm..on the edge of something happening, Z-Ze.." I panted, trying to get his attention.  
>He came to a stop and quickly pulled out of me, causing me to whine in impatience.<p>

"Ah ah ahhh~! Not yet." He grabbed the base of my member and I felt my coming being subsided. I whined again.  
>"Hey, stop being so impatient! You'll get yours." He giggled and continued thrusting into me, squeezing the base of my cock, edging me until after he finished inside of me, moaning my name quite loudly into the air. Panting, he looked up at he with some sort of gaze that made me feel like he wasn't going to leave me hanging there. He moved up my body without warning, and positioned himself above me this time. "What are you doing?"<p>

"You'll see."  
>"What do you- OHHH FUCK!"<p>

My body melted back into the couch, and my eyes rolled back into my head again. I felt like my heart skipped thousands of beats in only a few moments, and I was back to reality afterwards. I still felt like I had no work to do as my partner bounced up and down on me, the both of us in heaven, crying down to the Earth about our intimate relationship. Instinctively after a minute or so, I began to thrust into him, our humping joining in unison, causing him to cry out in ecstacy as my throbbing member pushed inside of him, the noise of our moaning just as loud as the squishing noise of our wet skin rubbing together in perfect harmony. I never knew the feeling of having my own sexual organs inside something else, as I've always been really cautious of not handling those things. I always thought I would mess up. But that night showed me differently, and it showed me tons of things I never knew before.

It felt like the night lasted forever, but it still felt abrupt when I cried out his name, along with him yelling mine, our white milky liquid ending up in their respective places. I looked down at the sweaty, sticky mess I was, panting heavily. I looked up at him, and he couldn't help but smile. He flopped down on top of me, knocking the rest of my wind out of me. "Augh..heavy.." I wheezed weakly.

"S-Sorry!" He quickly got off of me and stuffed himself between me and the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around me. He stuffed his face in my chest, and despite his knowledge and despite his experience, he still felt embarrassed about these sort of things, and he couldn't help but let his cheeks flush to idiotically adorable levels. I giggled and ruffled the little fluffs of hair on his head, causing him to curl up and chuckle.

I felt like my heart opened up at that moment, and I finally felt it was the right time to say it.

"...I love you." I sighed and kissed his head. He tightened his grip on me, gently nuzling up under my chin.

"I love you too, Chance." He smiled and kissed my neck.

It didn't take too long for him to pass out, eventually rolling on top of me, curled up like a little puppy. He returned to his ghostly form once he did fall asleep, and all was quiet and peaceful again. It had been a wild night, but I didn't regret a single second of it.

I already felt like what I had did was right. Maybe running away was the best option at the time. It sure as hell felt like it. I didn't know where I was going next with Zenyx, but what I did know, is that I needed some sleep.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sweet, fluffy dreams filled with joyful pastel colors, filling my usually gray skies with wonderful pinks and blues, to finally show that something had changed. I had a chance.


End file.
